Marathon
by chashkieh
Summary: For the Contest: Point of View category. He suddenly grabbed her hands and ran like hell and she had no idea why.


**Author's Note: For the Contest, Point of View Subject. Hope you like it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna<strong>

_Great. A commotion._

Anna muttered under her breath. She doesn't have a clue on what's going on but before she could even start to think, she felt a hand tug on hers.

_He dragged me out on the street and it annoyed me to no end. I wanted to get out of his hold but from the looks of his tight grip, I doubt he's going to let me even if I try... and I mean, really try, like slap-him-so-hard try._

_I tried to ask him what was wrong and all he could muster was _"There's no time. Just run."_ Worry was plastered all over his face as we continued on. I'm not really accustomed to running like hell... I mean, yes I did it on a few occasions like when that bastard Hao took Yoh's soul...but that was it._

_I was able to endure bunking a few blocks but eventually, my legs gave out._

"Yoh,"_ I was trying to catch my breath_ "Spill it. Or else."_ I warned him._

_But it's like I'm talking to a wall. He usually yields to my command..._

_What he did? He carried me and started again with the footrace._

_In the middle of running, he bumped into someone. He didn't stop but muttered a quick apology._

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh<strong>

_Typical day as always, going to the market, picking up groceries and other stuff when something caught my eye. What is Anna doing there? Sensing the danger, I dropped everything (and she's gonna punish me for that later) and made my way to her._

"Come on!"_ I shouted as I towed her hand. She wanted to protest but I just wouldn't let her. I gotta take her somewhere safe._

_She asked me what was wrong but I ignored it and said_ "There's no time. Just run."

_I don't really pay attention to the intersections or what-not but it must have been already a few blocks when I felt Anna slow down to a halt._

"Yoh," _She said _"Spill it. Or else."

_Yep, that's a red flag alright. She's going to throw a fit any minute now and it's going to cost me a lot...of pain, that is. I'd rather endure the pain of her slap than for her to be at risk of getting hurt. So instead of paying heed, I scooped her up from the ground and fled._

_In trying to get away as far as possible, I happened to knock someone out of the way. I just didn't have the time to explain so I just said_ "Sorry!" _and went on like nothing happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Ren<strong>

_What is with this gridlock in the city today?_

_I crossed my arms and tried to calm myself down. Supposedly, going through the city is the shortest way to get to Funbari Onsen... if I knew this was going to happen, I would've taken the alternate route._

"Tsk."_ I clicked my tongue irritably._

_I glanced at the mirror and saw... wait a minute, isn't that Yoh?_

_I had to do a double take to make sure. Though there was no mistaking it, the orange headphones were a dead giveaway. I lowered down my window and tried to call him out but I guess he's too preoccupied to even notice me. And why was he running? And why is he running with Anna? Well, it had to be Anna. I don't know any other blonde he'd run away with. I wonder what could be so urgent?_

_In any case, since I had nothing better to do than to sit in this horrible traffic, I decided to get out of the car and follow them. Before that though, I tried to check the way Yoh and Anna came from and saw a huge mob going over something. Well, it's good we're passed that._

"If those crowd get here, just leave the car and go, okay?"_ I told the driver._

_I'm a pretty good runner of course. With all those rigorous training I had, I could always outrun Yoh. There's no way I could not catch up with him._

_Then, I just had to run into this guy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Manta<strong>

_Ah, today sucks. Why must this protest be in the middle of the street? _He whined.

_But, isn't it supposed to be a peaceful protest? I heard that the pro-RH bill and anti-RH bill people is going to issue a debate in order to discuss it properly. From the looks of it, it's not going to be a pretty scene._

_I was wearing sneakers today and the lace just had to untie itself after I got my soda from the vendo machine. Or maybe I just didn't notice it was undone... well, whatever._

_So, I popped the soda tab and was about to drink when a guy ran me over._

"Hey! Watch it! I'm walking here!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs. I'm a midget alright and a lot of people couldn't really see me from down here but they should at least apologize._

"Sorry!" _I heard him say but I wasn't satisfied with that. My drink is all over my outfit. But before I could even lecture him, he was gone._

_I was trying to clean myself up when another guy bumped into me._

"Why you..."_ I stopped mid-sentence when I recognized who he was._ "Ren? What are you doing here?"  
>"Running after Yoh. Didn't you see him?" <em>He told me.<em>

_Ahh, so that was Yoh. Huh, geez._

"Are you gonna answer me or what?"  
>"Yeah, he literally ran me over. He went that way." <em>I pointed to other intersection.<em>

"Okay I'm off."  
>"Wait, I'm coming with you."<br>"Follow my lead but don't slow me down."

_Ahh, still the airhead. Some things never change.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Yoh got beat up really bad after his running fiasco.

The situation was contained in that specific area where Anna was a while ago, so there was no sense dashing like a mad person on the street. She told him that she got out of the inn to buy something for herself and now because of him, she wasn't able to bring home anything.

She didn't find it hard to guess that Yoh's groceries didn't make it as well.

Ren and Manta caught up with the couple and seeing that Yoh was lying unconscious on the floor, all beaten up, explained what went on.

Ren almost couldn't contain his scoff upon realizing how idiotic it was to exert senseless effort on going after Yoh and Anna. However, it was satisfying for him that Anna had already carried off the verdict on the young Asakura.

Manta just felt sorry for Yoh.


End file.
